


on being brave

by Kiirei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiirei/pseuds/Kiirei
Summary: How do you tell someone: I think we would be happier, apart.





	on being brave

How do you tell someone that they are important to you, but you’re not sure it’s entirely in a good way, any longer.

  
How do you tell them that talking to them has increasingly become an exercise; that it feels like readying for battle.

  
How do you tell someone that the little voice in the back of your head that tells you that you are insignificant and small and always, somehow, not quite enough has come to sound just like them?

  
How do you tell someone that you don’t mean to make every conversation a battle but experience taught you that you need to defend yourself?

  
How do you tell them: I wish you would listen to what I have to say.

  
How do you tell them: I wish you did not twist my words to make me sound ungrateful, greedy and foolish.

  
How do you tell them: I see you are not well, I wish you would accept help. I wish you would bend, just a little.

  
How do you tell them: I feel we trapped ourselves and now neither of us quite knows how to move. Backwards? Forwards? Sideways?

  
How do you tell them: There were good times. There are still good times. Are they enough?

  
How do you tell them: I love you, but.

  
How do you tell them: I wish there wasn’t a but at the end of that sentence.

  
How do you tell them: this is not what I want any longer. I’m not sure it ever was.

  
How do you tell them: It was the happy end everyone seemed to think I should have; the hero gets the girl, after all.

  
How do you tell them: I don’t think this hero really wanted the girl, he wanted to belong. He wanted to not stand out, more.

  
How do you tell them: I regret not knowing, then, what I know, now. I regret not being braver.

  
How do you tell them: I think we would be happier, apart.

 

* * *

 

 

This is how you tell them: We need to talk.

  
This is how you tell them: I hope we can stay friends.

  
This is how you tell them: We both deserve better.

  
This is how you tell them: Thank you for all the good times.

**Author's Note:**

> I did have a pairing in mind, but feel free to interpret however you like! :)


End file.
